Love is gone
by Your Baby Daddy
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Cullens Nextdoor. When the Cullens move away, what will happen to Bella's friendship with Alice. Her semi-relationship with Edward, and the rest of the Swan-Cullen bonds?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first chapter to the sequel to "The Perfect Cullens Nextdoor". I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I own nothing.**

Over the last few months my family and I stayed indoors and with the baby. Alice came over a few times to meet baby Donnie, but it was always very awkward. Today was especially awkward. Alice was sitting on the couch holding Donnie in her arms and rocking him softly.

"Bella, I have some bad news..." She looked down at the baby in her arms.

"What is it Alice? What's wrong?" Alice glanced up at me with watery eyes.

"Bella.. we're moving," A silent tear ran down her smooth white cheek, "My dad thinks his job will be better in California. He wants to move sometime next week. We have been planning this for a couple of months, but I just couldn't tell you! We already bought a house and all, and Esme has a couple potential clients. I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry I had to tell you now, and ruin your happy moment. I hope you aren't too angry with me." She pursed her lips and looked down at Donnie.

My mind was racing. She knew about this whole moving thing and she didn't tell me? She led me on, thinking I would be with her my whole high school experience! I thought we would be best friends forever and she has to go and move like this?! What about Edward? I thought we might have had something starting, and he just wants to let it go like this? Maybe I wasn't even significant in his life? Maybe he didn't even like me? Oh lord, I'm starting to panic!!

"Bella, please say something..." Alice murmured, placing Donnie softly in his crib before approaching me. I shook my head.

"I just, I don't know what to say Alice. There is a million and one things racing through my mind. I don't know what to think!" Alice bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I probably ruined our friendship. It's alright, I wouldn't like myself either if I was you. I'll leave. But, I promise to call every day, if you would like?" I pinched my nose and clenched my eyes shut, fighting back the tears.

"I need some time to think Alice." Alice made a little sniffling noise, my voice cracked.

"A-Alright, I'll leave you alone Bella." Then she turned and walked away. I could still hear her slow footsteps on my wood floor as she walked to the front door and outside. As soon as I heard the door quietly shut I let the tears glide down my face. I hurried into my room and closed the door before breaking down into full on sobs.

What if I never get to see Alice again? What if I never get to see Edward, or Emmett, or Esme and Carlisle at that?

My throat clogged up with tears as I buried my head into my pillows. I hate this, this sadness.

Just as I started to calm down I got a text on my cell phone.

_To: Bella_

_From: Rosalie_

_I seriously need some girl time, I'm flying down next week and Alice, you, and I need to hang out. I'm missing ice cream, and my face is permanently swollen._

_Love, Rosie_

I stared at the screen for a moment. Next week is when the Cullen's move. Why would she be so sad? I took a moment to think, then I wrote my reply.

_To: Rosalie_

_From: Bella_

_Why the long face Rosie? And, the Cullen's are moving some time next week. I thought Emmett would tell you that?_

_Love, Bella_

Not a minute after I sent my reply text Rosalie replied.

_To: Bella_

_From: Rosalie_

_Emmett didn't tell me because we are over, finito, finished. He dumped me yesterday after I told him the baby wasn't his. He hates my guts._

_: (_

_I think I'm going to go lesbian, guys just don't understand me. Do you think Alice is interested. lol. Just kidding, I like intercourse way too much._

_Love, Rosie_

I stared at the tiny screen of my cellphone gawking. ROSE AND EMMETT BROKE UP!! I couldn't believe my eyes. I winched at the necessary pinches just to make sure I was awake. Nope, I'm not dreaming. I quicky punched out my reply.

_To: Rosalie_

_From: Bella_

_NO WAY! I am going to order half the stores ice cream Rosie, no doubt. And please don't go and beat him up. (Even though he sort of deserves it) And no, Alice is way into Jasper. TMI the intercourse thing, I do not want to know, just keep it to yourself._

_Love Bella._

I laid back on my bed. It felt sort of good to know someone else is having a bad day also. Rosalie's reply text came minutes later.

_To: Bella_

_From: Rosalie_

_Haha. I'm sorry I gross you out. But it's out of love. Thanks for being so understanding with me. I try to be a better sister._

_Te amo, Rosie._

I smiled at the sweetness of her text and closed my phone after sending her a "_Your welcome"_. Life goes on, I guess and some people are meant to be in your life, and some are not. The Cullens just might be perfect, but not perfect for me.

**Short, I know, but, it has some good stuff in it, and hey! It's the first chapter, so give me a break. The next will be longer. And I have decided that my new stories will be "Cant buy me Love" and "Read my Mind".**

**Now, I don't like a ton of stories to write, so since I've decided to continue this one, I need to discontinue some stories. I don't know which one though. So tell me which story of mine is your least favorite and I'll choose from those. **

**Thanks a million,**

**Jackie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever... forgive me?? Well heres the chapter**

**I own nothing... :(**

It had been at least three days since Alice told me about the moving thing. I had gotten at least five delicious apple pies placed on the kitchen's window sill. I suppose from Alice and Esme, the Betty Crockers of our neighborhood. I put the latest apple pie container in with the others in a cardboard box after I washed it to go with the Cullens when they move. My dad was getting a belly from all the pie he's been eating.

I thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech upstairs. Donnie has awoken. Ingrid and my dad were out for a romantic walk along the beach, and I was left to baby sit the little squirt. I trudged up the stairs and walked into his room. He lay in his crib fussing. His little chubby feet kicking around. I picked him up gently and cooed.

"Donniekins, Bella is here." He fussed and cried. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of his wretched diaper, "Jeez, Don, you poop your pants already? I thought I just changed it thirty minutes ago?!" I sighed as I placed him on the changer and disposed of that stinky diaper.

An hour and a half later Ingrid and dad were home. Ingrid's body had slimmed down a lot. I always wondered how she lost all that weight? She was back down to a size 3 in a couple of weeks!

"Bella dearest," Ingrid began, placing her small shoes in the shoe closet, "Alice, Edward, and Emmett are outside playing in the sand, I know how you feel about them keeping their moving to themselves but, please, go outside and make an effort to have fun while they're here!" She gave me a sad smile, "You'll regret it later... I assure you." I sighed as I nodded.

"I know I should, but I don't know what to say to them. Emmett broke poor Rosie's heart, and Edward broke mine... and I broke Alice's... what more is there to say? I don't think anything will be the same." Ingrid gave me a pitying look.

"Darling, just do what I ask of you. Go outside. But first, change into that new bikini I bought you. It'll look fantastic!" She clapped her hands and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright..."

I dragged my feet to my room and walked into my closet. I opened the drawer where I kept my bathing suits. I didn't know Ingrid bought me a new bathing suit... But, there it was. A dark blue bikini with yellow and white peace signs all over it. I smiled. Ingrid knew me well.

I slid the suit on and pulled a flimsy white tunic dress with blue floral patterns on it. I slipped on my white flip flops and headed down the stairs. Ingrid nodded approvingly at my outfit.

"I always knew you had a great flair of fashion hidden somewhere behind those ripped up jeans and black baggy band tees!" She hugged me and pulled on one of my curls, "Knock 'em dead Bella. Girl power!" She put her fist out for me to knock. I rolled my eyes and bumped fists with her.

"I think something seriously went wrong in your head after you had Donnie." Ingrid playfully slapped my butt.

"Quit dilly-dallying and go play with the Cullens!" I sighed dramatically and trudged outside.

Emmett and Alice were building a sandcastle while Edward sunbathed nearby.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them as I scurried over to them. Emmett looked up at me with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"How's it hangin' Bella?" I he reached up and pulled me down to sit by them by my wrist. I plopped down willingly in between Alice and Emmett.

"It's hangin' loose, how about you Em?" He shrugged.

"Life's life. I'm pretty okay besides the fact that I lost the love of my life and I'm being moved across the country without my will of consent." His smile faltered.

Alice looked up at me, "Hey Bella..." Her voice was shaky and she ran a hand through her strangely messy hair. She looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in a while, and she had black shadows underneath her large forest green eyes.

"Hey Allie." I reached my hand over to pat her small knee. She brought her hand down on mine and a small tear ran down her cheek, "I missed you." A small smile played at her lips.

"Missed you too.." Then she gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck and began sobbing uncontrollably. A couple tears escaped my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Oh Bella," She sobbed, "I've missed you so much, I thought I'd never get to see you, or talk to you again!" She sounded choked by tears as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Alice," I sighed, whipping away a couple tears from my face, "I could never ever leave you like that. I just needed some time to think. I almost died those days we were apart!" She let out a sad laugh.

"Me too. I was so depressed, I haven't brushed my hair in a while, and I haven't slept for three days straight!" She pulled back and looked into my eyes. The cloud of depression that was there before seemed whipped away and her eyes were now bright and almost happy. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh Alice, let's never fight like this again." I sighed touching her cheek lovingly.

"Agreed." Alice sighed.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's go swimming!!" Emmett boomed, standing up and pulling me and Alice up by our wrists.

"AH!" Alice and I shouted as Emmett hurled us into the water. He chuckled and jumped into the water behind us. I surfaced after being thrown and looked back at the shore. Edward was standing scratching the back of his head. We made eye contact and a jolt of electricity ran up my spine. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my shoulders. Alice swam up to me and put a hand on mine.

"You know he didn't want to move?" I looked down at her. "He tried to get my parents to let Emmett, Him, and me live down here in this house ourselves but Esme broke down and pleaded us to come with them." I glanced back at Edward. He was still staring at me, but this time with a frown creasing his plump lips and his brow.

"Why did he want to stay?" I stared intently at him, Alice bit her bottom lip.

"He said that Orange Beach was just starting to get tolerable." She placed her hand on my forearm, "You guys should talk, he's been restless for awhile now.." I raised an eyebrow.

"So his insomnia is back now?" Alice shrugged.

"As far as I know it's never been gone." I glanced back at Edward. He was still standing there. His hands were behind his back, but when he looked over at me and saw me looking he nodded his head down the beach and gave me a _'are you coming?'_ look. I glanced at Alice and she pushed me towards the shore.

"Don't waste time Bella." I struggled to walk out of the water, my feet catching on random rocks and making me stumble. Edward cracked a smile a couple of times and the sun shone brighter. Once I made it out of the water, dripping wet, Edward wrapped a large hand around my wrist and dragged me off down the vast expanse of our private beach to where our little tree house in the coconut tree was, and our collapsed fort sat. The logs surrounding the bonfire place had been washed away, and the swing set had rusted. It seemed my childhood had been forgotten, and the the future was now. Edward stopped walking suddenly and I ran right into his back. He turned to look at me.

"Bella..." I saw and heard his lips sigh, "I can't explain how sorry I am." His nose wrinkled while he thought. I decided on impulse to just talk to him.

"There is no need to apologize Edward--" He cut me off, holding a finger to my lips.

"Bella, I have done so many bad things to you! How can you say I don't need to say sorry?" His eyes pleaded me, "Just listen to me okay?" I nodded, "Bella, I am so sorry, I have mistreated you and abused you. I lead you on, and I broke your heart. I have committed such bad crimes to someone so special, not only to me, but to many people. I feel terrible about moving, and it wasn't even my idea. I feel like we were just growing on eachother, and understanding eachother, then we have to go and move. I just want you to know, no matter how big the distance is between us, and what state I'm in, my heart is always with you, in Orange Beach Alabama." A silent tear ran down my cheek, I opened my mouth to speak but Edward held up his hand to silence me, "All of the things I did to you made it seem like I loathed you, but I never did. Ever since the day I laid eyes on you, in all your diapered glory, I fell deeply and madly in love. Me hurting or beating up on you was out of fear for my feelings. I didn't want you to know that I had a crush on you, and over time it just stuck." His cheeks turned pink, mine where now soaked with tears, "And over time I started to realize how bad I was treating you and distanced myself from you so you wouldn't hate me." He smiled, "But I couldn't stay away. Every time I saw you I wanted you even more, at Ingrid's party I was so jealous when you were talking to Mike Newton." He spit out Mike's name with hatred, "But all those things in between now and then with Carrie and your sister were me trying to get over you, because I thought you didn't feel the same way as me." His bottom lip quivered as he stared at his feet. I swallowed.

"Edward," He looked up at me, "I understand where you are coming from, but you have to understand me. I hated you up until I started school. Then seeing you, all happy and nice with everyone else made me feel something other than hatred. And that kiss on the beach just sealed the deal. I have been falling madly, and uncontrollably in love with you, Edward Anthony Cullen." Edward's eyes brightened and he took a step towards me, I held up my hand motioning for him to stop, "But, when you lost your temper after I had witnessed you and Rebeka together, it made me realize... that maybe you needed someone much stronger than me.--" Edward interupted me.

"No, I don't want anyone else but you!" He cried, wrapping his arms around my waist, "All my life I've longed to hold you, and love you. And now that I have the chance, I'm not letting it go!" His face inclined and his lips pressed against mine. My eyes eased closed and I melted into his arms. For a minute, all my worries seemed to be gone. Then they came smashing into me like a semi. I pulled away reluctantly.

"But Edward, you're moving in a couple of days..." He looked at me sadly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." He bit his bottom lip, "I have to move, and leave you here alone, but I want you to know, I will be waiting for you. I want to keep in touch, and when we graduate, I want to be with you, for real." His eyes were sincere. And once again my eyes filled up with tears.

"Okay," I cried, "I will be waiting for you also, my heart is yours." He gave me a sad smile.

"Yours is mine, and mine is yours." Then he pressed his lips to mine again for a long while. We kissed like that, our tears mixing, and our hands tangled desperately in each other's hair until sun down. Then we walked hand in hand to our houses, smiling the whole way.

**Okay, a little bit of ExB fluff, and BxA fluff. Now, R&R for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sooo sooo sorry for not updating for like, ever. Lol. I've been ultra busy and like, not interested in this story, which is a shame because it has potential. But, I hate what I did to Bella and Edward, but I'm going to fix it don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. **

**Chapter Three; I will not let you go.  
**

It has been four years since I've seen my lovely Edward Cullen in person. Although his gorgeous face has graced the cover of many gossip magazines and I was lucky to have bought enough of them to know that he is still loyal to me... I think... I was reclining comfortably in my plush leather chair when the phone rang out of the blue and scared the pants off of me. I collected myself off the floor and sat the chair back into an upright position whilst picking the portable phone off of the floor with my feet and tossing it to my waiting hand. Hehe, monkey feet.

"Hello?" I answered casually.

"Hey Bella! It's Alice!" I rolled my eyes, she and Emmett were the only Cullens who had bothered to keep in touch with lonely little me.

"Hey Alice, what's going on in your busy life?" Alice's twinkling laugh filled my ear piece and a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Oh, how I missed you.

"It's busy alright. Trying to keep my magazine company from writing B-S about my brother is a tough job. And on top of that, my fashion department doesn't know SQUAT about this year's summer styles! They want to run flip flops by me AGAIN! How twenty years ago of them!" I sighed, "Oh, okay, back to what I called you about. I'm having a big party at my new house, you know like a house warming party... So I was wondering if you wanted to come...? Jasper's been begging me to invite you. He wants to see his little sis... come on!" I bit my lip.. I wasn't one for parties... but, it is Alice.

"Oh, hold on. Let me check my schedule. When is it?" Alice sighed.

"June 5th at 7 p.m, hurry up and say yes!" I flipped my thick leather bound appointment book to June 5th and saw I was free for all of June, and pretty much every month...

"Okay Alice. I'll come. I just have to schedule a flight soon to L.A... it's going to be hard on a week's notice!" Alice chucked.

"Just do it. Oh, I have to go! Justin Timberlake on line 3! Probably about that last spread... damn. Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice!" I replied curtly before the line was cut off. I pressed the end button and slumped back into my chair. I have a week to schedule a flight from Miami to L.A. and to buy an outfit for the party. I have a feeling that tank tops and jeans is not appropriate attire for the kind of party Alice is throwing. I ran a hand through my unruly brown curls and tipped the chair back, my left foot balancing my weight on the heavy vintage wood coffee table in front of me. This couldn't get any harder, huh?

After a couple hours of shopping for a flight, I purchased one coach ticket straight to L.A. on American Airlines and exited the browser on my cheap Dell laptop. One down, One more to go. Shopping is something I was going to put off until last minute. I answered another phone call from my boss at the coffee shop, Fernando, and assured him that I _really_ did quit the other day, "for sure this time?" was his reply. Of course! I quit means I quit. I don't know what it means in Spanish, but it definitely means I quit in English.

Another day in the life of Bella Swan, struggling 21 year old girl straight out of University of Miami with a degree in Marketing. Although, I don't have a job in marketing. I don't have a job at all anymore! I just quit my most recent one. I just can't find anything to do that I like! All my friends are so successful and here I am, paying for everything with the checks my dad sends me every month in an envelope via the mail. I tried pretty hard to get a decent job after graduation, but I guess the information spoon-fed to us in our mock-job interviews with Dr. Steele went through one ear and out the other. Whatever, I'm good with money for the time being.

I also receive weekly emails from Ingrid with pictures of little Donnie attached to them. He's turned out to be a handsome little fella, with short trimmed white blond curls bouncing around his cherubic face. His eyes didn't change colors either, they are the same aqua blue with green zig-zags shooting through them. I'm proud to call him my little brother, him and his crazy four year old mind are the cutest things ever. He can't pronounce his L's or his R's so he calls me "Bewa". It's adorable.

After a long cat nap, and a quick shower I was ready to go to the gym. I know, I know, shower before the gym? Who cares! It's my habits not yours so leave them alone. I jogged the short distance to the nearest Ballys and used my membership card to let myself in. **(A/N: I don't really know if you have to have a membership card to get in Ballys but you do in this story so suck it up) **I trudged up the stairs to the tredmills and started my usual work out: two miles on the tredmill, then the pilates class. I finished the two miles in about 30 minutes and began my work out in pilates. By the end of the full hour work out my abs were killing me, like usual. But, it was getting easier after the four months I have been coming here. The results are nice toned legs, and a killer six pack. I know, beastly.

Four days later, I was strolling along in Dolphin Mall, trying to find SOMETHING presentable for Alice's party. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be making the cut. Oh well, I'll just have to go shopping in L.A... I'll be arriving early anyways. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction to the parking lot and clicked the unlock button on my keys when I found my yellow Mini sitting there waiting patiently for me. I slid in and gassed it down US1 to my small apartment in Coconut Grove. Just around the corner from the local college party hangout, The Sandbar. I pulled into my designated parking spot and locked up before jogging up the stoop of the building and buzzing myself in. I jogged up the flight of stairs and unlocked my door, apartment 344. I shrugged out of my pink flip flops and hopped onto the soft brown leather couch and flipped on the t.v. E! news filled my apartment with news of an upcoming rising teen star named Miley Cyrus. Pshh, whatever. She'll be another one of those drunk sluts in no time. I layed my arm over my eyes and groaned.

"It's now reported that Edward Cullen, the newest model for Calvin Klein, is dating Blake Lively, the star of 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' and 'Gossip Girl'... It's a random hook up, but a beautiful match. Wouldn't you say?" The two gorgeous girls chatted about _my _Edward like he wasn't doing anything wrong, when really he was. I have never heard gossip about him DATING! But, BAM! There he is on the news, with a picture of him and that blond... thing holding hands, and kissing!

I dialed Alice's number furiously and waited for her to answer.

"Hello..?" A sleepy voice replied.

"Gr, Alice, what are you doing sleeping? It's 12 in the afternoon!" Alice mumbled something incoherent, "What did you say?"

"It's 9 here!" She shouted begrudgingly, "And I'm trying to sleep in. It's a Sunday."

"Oh, sorry to wake you. But, is...Edward really dating that Blake girl?" I bit into my thumb nail.

"What? Oh, yeah, Blake right... Yeah he is. And Bella, stop biting your nails, it's tacky." I pulled my thumb out of my mouth and chewed on my lip instead.

"Why! I mean, didn't he say he would wait for me and all...?" Alice sighed.

"It _has_ been four years since you guys have made contact y'know. And a guy can only hold back for so long..." I rubbed my forehead.

"I know... I should have expected it. It was just so sudden! I don't know if I can handle it." Alice sighed, and I could hear the click of a light being turned on and Jasper's loud voice cursing her for turning it on.

"Oh, shut up Jasper before I throw this shoe at you, you wimp! And Bella, seriously. Get. Over. It. If you want him, you can get him back easy. He hardly likes her anyways." Air puffed out of my chest in a quick exhale.

"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief.

"Get your butt up here already. I'm dying with impatience. We have to go shopping!" Alice shrieked girlishly, "Rodeo Drive has the best designer stores! Clothes on me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Alice, well, my flight leaves tomorrow. So I'll see you then. Okay? Remember to pick me up at LAX at 7!" Alice clapped happily.

"Oh yay! My Bella is coming! Jasper! Bella's going to be here tomorrow! Haha! He groaned. Okay Bella, gotta go! I'll talk to you later!" Then she hung up. Hyper pixie...

I looked at the clock. 12:12. Darn. I have to finish packing! I ran to my room and started throwing all the clothes out of my closet onto my bed in a huge heap of colors. Then I spent hours folding them neatly and laying them down in my huge purple and white polka dotted Roxy suitcase. At 6 I was finally done. I decided to call up one of my old friends, Emma Barnes, to see if she wanted to watch a movie and order some pizza. I punched in her number on my house line and waited.

"Hullo?" She answered in her usual manner.

"Hey Emma, it's Bella." Emma shrieked girlishly.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Bella! I haven't heard from you in ages!" She chattered on about her job in Coral Gables in a PR firm and about her new boyfriend Payton, "How are you doing?" I shrugged, but then remembered she couldn't see me.

"I'm still living in Coconut Grove, and I just quit my job at that Coffee shop. But I'm taking off for a vay-cay in L.A. at Alice's place. I'm hoping it all goes well."

"Really?" Emma asked seriously, "So, like, you're leaving tomorrow. Are you going to see Edward? I heard about him and... whats her face." I rolled my eyes. Typical Emma.

"Blake Lively. And yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll see him." Emma snorted.

"Blake's a dude's name. I had sex with my tutor named Blake my Sophomore year at UM." I chuckled.

"Yeah I remember. I was in the room... remember roomie?" Emma chuckled.

"Good times..." She seemed to drift off, then focused, "Hey, want me to come over tonight for movie night? Payton has work 'till 9 so I'm free the whole night..." I smiled, we always seemed to be on the same brain wave.

"Sure thing! I'll tidy up real quick and you get your butt over here." Emma and I said quick good-byes and I rushed out to the living room to pick up after myself. It didn't take long. I have learned to be really neat over the years. After I was done laying out the soft blankets I sat down on my favorite chair and tipped it back.

A knock on the door startled me and the chair and I fell to the floor for the second time today. I got up and fixed the chair whilst rubbing my hurt backside. I jogged to the front door and peeped through the peep-hole. A caramel colored eye framed with dark black lashes and surrounded with powder blue eye shadow peered back at me. I let out a started shriek and flung the door open. A short girl in a pair of ripped up and faded jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt flung herself at me.

"BELLA!" Emma shrieked, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist, "You haven't changed a bit!" I leaned back and assesed her.

"You sure have." I commented, taking in her piercing-less face, and her long one-length dirty blond hair. She wasn't wearing any cover up, and I could clearly make out every single freckle on her cheeks and nose. She was adorable.

"Yeah, you like it? I'm going with the natural look!" I rubbed my forehead.

"You look amazing!" I exclaimed, a goofy smile spreading across my face.

"Haha, thanks, I think it's a good look for me. All those piercings and stuff from high school don't look so great on me anyways. Soooo, are you going to invite me in, or am I going to have to stand out here forever?!?" She tapped her toe impatiently.

"OH! Come in!" She smiled and bounded into my apartment.

"This hasn't changed a bit!" She turned in circles with her arms spread out around her, "I feel like I'm home. How long ago did I move out? And what did you do to my room? You better not have turned it into a personal gym! I'll kill you if you did. You have a serious problem with over-working your body!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I turned it into a studio. Cause I really wanted to start painting those pictures I took with you in Hawaii." Emma's eyes lit up.

"You're going to start painting! Oh, I knew you would after you took that random art class." She smiled, "You have finally found your passion huh?" I crossed my arms and plopped down on my couch.

"Not so much passion. But hobby. I don't think I can get a job for my measly paintings. They look like finger paintings done by Donny." Emma snorted and fell onto the short love seat positioned next to the couch.

"No, you draw and paint better than Picasso. And that's a fact." Now it was my turn to snort.

"Quit kissing my butt. I know I blow at painting. Don't lie to me Emma." Emma smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say. But when you're famous for painting don't forget to mention my name..!" I giggled and threw a small couch pillow at Emma.

"You're such a dork!" Emma smiled and threw it back at me.

"Are we ordering pizza or Chinese, cause I'm hungry!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fatty! And I already ordered Pizza online!" Emma let out a manly 'WHOOP!' and pumped her fists, "Ew, I think the boy you're seeing has rubbed off on you!" Emma giggled.

"Payton is ahhhmazing! He makes me so happy." A dreamy look drifted over her face and a silly smile tugged on her small pink lips. I threw another pillow at her.

"Stay out of Lala Land Emma!" She blinked and threw the pillow back.

"Shut up! I was just remembering something sweet he did." I rolled my eyes and made kissing noises, "HEY! Knock that off!" Emma threw one of her pillows at me and stood to get the door. She signed the paper and put the pizzas on the door table while she got paper plates from the kitchen.

"What movie do you want to watch Ems?" I yelled to her from the living room.

"I don't care!" She yelled back, "Put on a chick flick!" I rolled my eyes. She's always loved those mushy movies.

Emma came strolling into the living room, two boxes of pizza with two paper plates on top in one arm and two cups with a bottle of coke in the other. She smiled and said enthusiastically "Dinner is served!"

We sat together and munched on pizza while we watched 'Must Love Dogs'. Emma kept cursing the really hot dad whenever he was in the scene.

"Emma, you have to admit he's a hottie!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"He sure is. But, he's really mean! Look what he does to her!" I shrugged.

"Doesn't make him any less hot to me. It's just a movie. And he looks like some sort of naughty professor with those glasses." Emma choked on he coke and spewed it all over the love seat, "Hey! You better clean that up!" Emma nodded and ran out of the room with half a mouthful of coke and returned with paper towels to clean the mess.

"You crack me up sometimes." Is all she said.

Half way through the newest Pride & Prejudice Emma's phone rang. She looked at the Caller I.D and smiled. "It's Payton" she mouthed and answered it.

"Hey Baby!" She cooed. Her eyebrow raised at me suggestively.

"Oh really? Okay. I'll be home in a bit." I crossed my arms. It was 9:15.

"Okay. I love you too. Buh-bye." She snapped her phone shut and turned to me.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Payton has a 'surprise' for me waiting at home. I'll text your cell tomorrow to let you know." She winked at me.

"Alright..." I sighed, getting up to walk her to the door. She slipped her brown rainbow flip flops on and grabbed her floppy brown and yellow leather hobo purse up off the floor near the love seat and headed towards the door.

"I had fun tonight." She stated as I opened the door for her.

"Me too. I've missed you." Her eyes crinkled.

"I missed you too. Call me later?" I nodded and leaned in to give her a hug.

"Bye, have fun with Payton!" I called down the hallway to her. Her answering laugh warmed my heart.

"Oh I will!" She called back.

I closed the door and turned off the t.v. My house seemed empty now that I was alone. I picked up the empty pizza boxes and stuck them in the trash can and I put the coke bottle next to the fridge and strode to my bathroom where I took a long hot shower. The fun I had today washed off me as I scrubbed away at my skin with my loofah. I lathered my hair with my favorite vanilla shampoo and conditioner and rinsed it slowly.

After my shower I packed all my toiletries minus my toothbrush, brush, tooth paste, and make up into my bag. Then I slipped into my silk hot pink pajama shorts and a light pink tank top and slid into my comfy Queen sized bed. The soft mattress supported me perfectly and the linen sheets were soft against my legs, and my plush yellow comforter kept me perfectly warm. I snuggled into my pillows and curled into a ball on the right side of the bed.

My brain fogged over while sleep overtook my body. And my last thoughts were '_Did I lock the door?_' and I was out like a light.

**Again I apologize for taking so long to update. I just had such a writers block! Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R for more.**

**~Future Mrs. Edward Cullen  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Well, I'm surprised that hardly anybody reviewed. But I'd feel bad if I left the rest of you hanging so I'll update anyways. I thought my latest chapter was a masterpiece... lol. But, whatevs.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four: You left me**

The flight to LAX was eventful, to say the least. I woke up at 4 o'clock due to a weird itching sensation to check the door. Unfortunately my senses were clearly going haywire because the door was locked and I was safe. After a couple of failed attempts to go back to sleep I sat on the couch with the remote in hand and flipped aimlessly through the channels and ended up passing out on the couch, with my forehead pressed against the remote. I was awoken by the muffled BEEP BEEP BEEP of my alarm clock, which startled me, and to my utter humiliation the buttons of the remote left an imprint on my forehead...

I had made it to my gate just as the flight was loading up, and dumped my bag all over the floor. A friendly elderly man helped me pick up all my belongings. He raised a curious eyebrow at the tampon in his hand and my cheeks burst into flames.

"Errr, I'll take that then sir... Thanks for your help." He chuckled to himself quietly.

"It was no problem young lady." Then it was my turn to be herded through the entrance gates. The flight attendant checked in my ticket and wished me a good flight/day.

I was seated in the window seat (oh yes!) and I had all my stuff pushed under my seat when a very unpleasantly overweight couple wobbled unsteadily towards the two seats next to me. _'Please no. Please don't sit next to me!' _But as my luck had it, they did have the two seats next to me.

"Hey there!" The woman said cheerfully to me as she shoved her way into the middle seat, for she was the smaller of the two, "My name's Pat, and this is my husband Dan. What's your name dear?" She extended a chubby hand towards me and I shook it lightly.

"Uhmm, I'm Bella." Pat looked surprised, Dan looked uninterested.

"Oh, that is such a beautiful name! Dan, oh Dan, I think I want to name our next kid Bella. Wouldn't it be perfect?" Dan grunted something inaudible and his double chin giggled when he nodded solemnly.

"You guys have kids?" I asked, trying to be nice. Pat seemed to be enjoying our conversation, Dan was more interested in the blond lady a couple seats in front of us with fake boobs and cut off jean shorts.

"Oh yes! We have four. Marcie's the oldest, she's fourteen. Then there's Kent, who's twelve. And then Maddie, who's seven. And our newest little Steven, who's a tender age of three." She had the biggest smile on her chubby face. No wonder she's so big, she's been popping out babies left and right, "I think we're ready for our fifth. What do you say there, Dan?" Dan tore his eyes off of the blond's boobs long enough to say "Herrmm, sounds good to me. I'll get right on it." Pat smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh, good for you two. You guys seem like a happy couple."

"Oh we are!" Pat reached over to pull Dan into a awkward snuggle and I forced myself not to gag and turn to look out the window. After a couple of minutes we were off into the big blue sky. I could hear Pat chattering to her unresponsive husband the whole flight and at a certain time when she reached up to turn the circular air vents up some more I caught a whiff of a very rancid smell. I looked over to see her disgusting sweat stained armpit staring me in the face. Again, I had to resist the urge to gag. I modestly pinched my nose and faced the window until the smell had drifted and it was safe to breathe again...

I spent the rest of the time just thinking about Edward and that girl. What was L.A. going to be like? Will I find an outfit on Rodeo drive? Will Alice pick me up on time? Will I get along with Jasper? I haven't seen him in so long it seems like forever to me. I know it must have been a couple of years since we have visited each other. Maybe Christmas? He seems to be a distant since him and Alice have officially started dating two years ago. I always knew they would be together. They're like magnets... you can't pull apart their connection.

I felt a unwelcome pressure on my right shoulder and knew exactly what it was. Pat's sleeping head had fallen on my shoulder during her deep slumber. I sighed and endured it. A half hour later Dan pulled Pat's head onto his shoulder and politely apologized.

"I'm sorry Bella. Pat's had a long day..." His smile was pleasant on his face. He seemed genuine enough.

"It's alright." I replied before going back to laying my head against the cold window and fell asleep.

After we landed at LAX I exited the plane behind Pat and Dan who were causing a traffic jam in the plane aisles. I tried my best to be patient and not honk my horn too many times. **(A/N: hehe, I know she doesn't have a horn. But I thought it was funny) **We all rushed to the area where all of our suitcases and stuff were being distributed. I found mine quickly and rolled it towards a bench by the door. I waited for about five minutes before I saw her. Alice was standing next to Jasper on the other side of the room. They were holding hands and scanning the crowd. Alice's eyes landed on me and a smile spread across her small face. She looked so different! She seemed to have shrunk... if that's even possible. And her hair was cut into a spunky looking pixie hair cut with the ends of her hair gelled so they spiked out in different directions. She of course was wearing the latest in the fashion department and looked cute in a cute short sleeve aqua blue and red plaid flannel button up shirt, a loose black sleeveless vest-like camisole, a pair faded and tattered jean shorts, and black knee-high converse.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, launching herself at me with the ferocity of a lioness. I chucked and caught the spastic bundle that was Alice in my arms.

"Gosh Alice! Tackle me why don't you!" Alice giggled and snuggled her face into my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I've missed you so much!" She mumbled into my plain white v-neck shirt.

"Me too." I murmured back, rubbing her spiky hair, "You have changed your look so much!" Alice giggled and released me, spinning in a circle in front of me.

"You like it? I thought it was a cute outfit. Jazzy thinks I look like a little boy." I rolled my eyes and hit my brothers chest.

"Jasper Allen Hale, she does NOT look like a little boy!" Jasper's lips twitched up in a small smile.

"Bella Bella Bella, how long has it been since we've seen each other? Two years? More? And the first thing you do is berate me about my girl friend's looks and hit me!" He had a joking smile on his face as he swung his arm around my neck and held me in a head lock while rubbing my scalp viciously with his knuckles.

"Ow! Jasp! Stop it!" He chuckled and let my neck go, "Jeez, do you have to be such a pest?" I mumbled as we walked out of the doors and into the dry California air.

"Yes, I do actually." He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me.

"How old are you... 24? And you're acting like a 4 year old!" **(A/N: just so we're on the same page here, Bella is 21, Edward is 21, Alice is 22, Jasper is 24, Rosalie is 28, and Emmett is 29)** Jasper just chuckled.

"He's a little boy on the inside Bella. Get with the program." Alice joked, jabbing Jasper in ribs with her elbow.

"Okay, okay. Is today 'National Make fun of Jasper' day or something?" Jasper whined, clicking the unlock button on his keys.

"No baby, It's not. We're just having a bit of fun at your expense..." Alice chirped, leaning up and placing a kiss on Jasper's stubborn chin. Jasper smirked and opened the trunk to his shiny black X5 BMW.

"You like the new edition, Bells? Compliments of my new job." He smirked and tossed in my polka-dotted suitcase, and my small purple carry-on bag.

"I was hoping you were going to say that, Bum." I chuckled, hitting his arm playfully before hopping into the backseat.

"What does that mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think that means, idiot? I'm glad you got a job! Now what is it anyways?" Jasper smirked.

"I'm working as a model, for Calvin Klein, with Edward." At the mention of his name my stomach dropped. Will I be seeing him today? I need to calm down, he's just a boy... A boy I'm in love with! Alice turned to give me a sympathetic look.

"Thats great Jasper! It's good you put those looks Charles and Elizabeth gave you to good use!" Jasper laughed so hard the car swerved.

"Thanks Bella, I'm glad to hear that you approve of my profession." We all made small talk about the weather, and our lives. I left out the part about me recently being unemployed and how I didn't put my education to good use. Alice seemed happy with Jasper. They held hands the whole drive, and they both had huge goofy smiles stretched across their perfect faces, almost permanently. I had longed for a relationship like this for ages, and it makes me happy to see that the people I love the most had found it.

We drove up a steep road into the Hilly area of Los Angeles, also known as Beverly Hills. Alice told me that the houses on the Hill sometimes slide down when it rains profusely. I shuddered at the thought, you could be sleeping innocently and your house can slide out of place and down the steep hill without you noticing or being prepared. We pulled into gated driveway, were Jasper typed into a keypad. The silver gates slid lazily open and revealed a medium sized 2 story house with a charming exterior. It was painted a soft yet sunny yellow with white shutters and a thick glass door. Jasper parked in the circular driveway behind a sporty yellow convertible Porsche turbo.

"That's my baby!" Alice cried excitedly, pointing at the car. I rolled my eyes at Alice's obvious infatuation with her obviously new and exotic car. Jasper chuckled and smirked at me from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, it costed a ton. Alice INSISTED on buying it on her father's credit card. Now Carlisle's been billing me for the past four months for it. I'm a model, not a millionair! He doesn't seem to care, but Dad's been sending me monthly allowances so that's helping me deal with the cost." Alice rolled her eyes at Jasper before flinging her door open and dashing out of the car to the trunk. I sighed and stepped out of the car and watched as Jasper slung my suitcase onto his shoulder and handed the carry-on bag to Alice who almost dropped it onto the floor.

"Babes, you need to start lifting weights. You can't even carry that tiny bag!" Jasper joked, closing the trunk with his free hand then taking the bag from Alice who tried to hold onto it but instead engaged a game of tug of war between them.

"Give it here Alice!" Jasper growled.

"I'm not a little kid, I'll carry it!!" Alice ground out from her clenched teeth. I walked up to them and snatched the bag away giving them both cocky smiles.

"Chillax guys, I'll carry it myself." Alice wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead while Jasper just rolled his eyes and bound up the two-stepped stoup, unlocking the door with the keypad and tossing my bag inside carelessly. I rolled my eyes as Alice scurried off after him screaming about the new door and the potted plant he had knocked over in the process of throwing my bag... Couples these days.

_**Edward Anthony Cullen P.O.V**_

The years I have been away from Orange Beach have been the most pitiful of my life. I felt like I could never be happy without Bella beside me since I had confessed my undying love to her and promised my heart to her for eternity. Yet, once I stepped foot in L.A. I became what my brother Emmett lovingly likes to call me "the walking erection". There wasn't one girl I hadn't boned in my new school, including freshmen. I didn't understand what was happening to me. My body and mind were two completely different people.

One of the girls I was continuously seeing throughout my Senior year, Tanya Hampson, cropped a previous nude picture of me on her iPhone and showed her father, Victor Hampson, a well known photographer. I was instantly pulled into the world of modeling. At 19 I was on the walls of Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, and now at 21 I was the face of Calvin Klein.

I went from living off the money my rich father made to pulling easy money by glaring in a camera and feeling up anorexic girls. I lived in the lap of luxury and completely tossed off my previous plans of taking the next flight to Alabama once I graduated to marry my once true love. Bella was pushed to the back of my head to make room for all the other women's names in my brain.

But now, as I glanced at my iPhone's notification of a new text from Alice titled 'BELLA' my past was forced down my throat. I was over-whelmed with guilt. I promised her my heart, and my trust and I sullied myself for her. She probably never wanted to see me again. I closed my eyes and opened the conversation.

**FROM: Alice**

**TITLE: BELLA**

**Edward, Bella just flew in from Miami! Isn't that exciting? She's going to be living with me and Jasper for the time being until you can get yourself together and take her off my hands. I understand that you're currently in a little tryst with your "girlfriend" Blake, but she's no good for you and you know it. Just end it. Bella's worth it. She looks really good. Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz come see her. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice!**

I pinched the bridge of my nose and placed my phone on my marble kitchen counter. Bella is in L.A. Now it's almost impossible to avoid her. I heard the door to my house being opened and slammed close and the sound of high heels clicking down the tile hallway to the bedroom. I slammed my head on the table repeatedly then rubbed my eyes. This is hell.

"EDWARD!" Blake called from my bedroom, "GET IN HERE NOW!" I sat up and scratched the back of my neck, before getting up and jogging to the bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room with what seemed like my whole closet emptied onto the floor around her.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her menacingly. She pointed a black painted fingernail at me.

"I found out what you were hiding from me, honey." She accused with a smile, "You have three other girls on the side. And I'm through with this mess you call a relationship. You can find yourself someone else because I don't do things like this, no matter how gorgeous you are!" She screamed stomping childishly all over my clothes. I stood speechless in the doorway while she spit on my clothes then grabbed the bag she had packed off my bed and trudged towards me, raising her right hand and slapping me across the face.

My first reaction was to laugh, which made her furious.

"What are you laughing at?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I wiped the tears streaming down my cheeks then crossed my arms and leaned casually against the door frame.

"It just amuses me that it took you so long to figure it out, Blakey-pooh. I mean how many times do I have to call you Chrissy for you to get the picture." She scoffed and started to strut off, but the she turned around and stalked towards me.

"You're miserable! You will never find someone and I'm going to laugh at you when you die alone! You are a coward! You keep pushing everyone away. Nobody will ever love you! And, everyone loves me! I WAS ON GOSSIP GIRL! So FUCK YOU, Edward Cullen!" Then she turned on her heel and stormed out of my house.

I ran a hand down my face and pushed off the wall. Well it seems like this whole "girlfriend" situation settled itself. I picked up my phone off the kitchen counter and dialed Alice's number.

_**Isabella Marie Swan P.O.V**_

"Alice! I told you to turn off your ringer during the movie!" I harshly whispered to Alice as her phone's shrill ring filled the room.

"Please!" She huffed, "It's our home theater! We can just press pause!" Jasper rolled his eyes and paused the movie.

"Hi! I was waiting for you to call!" Alice chirped.

Jasper and I gave each other curious looks.

"Oh really? So it settled itself huh? Great! She's here you know, like right next to me actually... You wanna talk?" She pulled a face and then bit her lip.

"Okay sorry sorry! I know you're a bit sensitive right now and you don't want to be yelled at blah blah blah!" Jasper and I again made eye contact.

"Oh c'mon Eddie, don't be such a pussy!" She teased, my heart rate accelerated and I bit my lip. She was talking to Edward!

"Sorry again, I know you hate being called Eddie, and I know you're not a pussy, stop yelling you're hurting my ears geez." She looked at me and rolled her eyes mouthing 'men'.

"That sounds good, I'll set it up. Okay then, see you soon. Love ya Broski!" She pop-kissed her phone and hung up.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice into his side.

"Oh nothing baby, play the movie!"

I sat back in my chair and focused on the movie in front of me wondering what Alice had planned for me....

**A/N:**

**Okay it's been forever since I reviewed because well, I really didn't wanna. But now I have finished the chapter and I am super proud! Review Review Review PLZ!  
**


	5. Hiatus? And, AN

_**I'm sorry this is not an update, but please read!**_

Hey everyone, all my readers really love PCND, but I completely hate that story. It's so... blah... and completely uninspiring. When I re-read LIG I don't want to continue where I left off. And, also, you all don't like my new stories! I _**CANT**_ write without reviews! It's impossible. I refuse to write if nobody likes the idea! So..... I've decided to write a new story. Because that's the answer to all my problems. And because I kind of like the idea.

So, this is my idea. I'm definitely writing this, so please don't steal. TY.

**Bella Swan is a nurse in a war zone, Edward Masen is an injured soldier.**

I'm thinking about starting it off with Bella and Edward together and then having their story occur as if Bella's remembering it, without it going back and forth like people do with flash backs. It'll just be a little piece of their life together and then Bella goes back to the beginning. You get it? Okay, well, pleaseeeeeee review and tell me what you think!

Thanks,

Jackie.


End file.
